


Well my life is fxxx

by Zenazen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: New nagito is a troll, Self-Insert, canon AU, nagito not insane, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenazen/pseuds/Zenazen
Summary: It when he turn 5 years old that the brain finally kick in place and some memories of some long long ago filling in his head.A Fluffy white hairLight grey green eyesAnd the name “komaeda nagito”The last one really the ringing bell of chaotic card.And that day is the first time cutie young master nagito swear for a long first time.“Well fucking shit...”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, kamakura izuru & komaeda nagito, komaeda nagito/?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Well my life is fxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s say English not my native language and probably a lot of wrong grammar or word so if kindly and have time please help me correct them. Haha 
> 
> This is like a drabble one that if I have more time, I’m going to continue More maybe...
> 
> Well have fun with this ‘nagito’ pov
> 
> ....
> 
> ***
> 
> So I’m rewriting a bit of there and then.
> 
> The change is nagito is still “class 77B” student but he has the least contact relationship with them. Only some people that he met and has talked with when he comes back at his 17 yrs.
> 
> He also has a part in the graduation class and first despair remnant events but it will appear later in the story.
> 
> And this is not the all same as Canon correctly like how komaeda parents died or his disease that not become the main point or result in his mental problem.  
> And other stuff because of it too much information that I’m forgotten haha.
> 
> ***

Chapter 0

It when he turns 5 years old that the brain finally kicks in place. The oddness he always feels like it ticks behind his back ever since he borns and the long ago past life memories filling in his head.

A fluffy white hair like cotton candy  
The pair of light gray greenish eyes  
And the name “Komaeda nagito”  
All checklist that ringing the jackpot bell of chaotic.  
And that day is the first time cute young master Nagito swear his first F word in front of his lovely family and yummy chocolate cake.

“Fuck...”

...

“it soft”

It is soft than he believes it going to be in his past life images from the picture, also Nagito has a cute charming face that makes all adults adore in cuteness. He probably can be one of a famous hot guy in the future if his personality not that rotten and speaks a bit least like a psychopath.

“So soft” his cheeks, his hair, even his tummy are all softly.

“You also soft too, Alex” he pats on the golden puppy that laying it face on his lap and it wagging its tail response back the compliment.  
And now...What he is going to do for his future that seems to be a suck-up life if his memory about this famously games is right. Then he is now one of these game main characters or manga? He not so sure.  
But one thing he can certainly right about is it has a red mark over word “horror murder and blood” in a big bold text. And that all three words that said over how his life will going to be critical messy chaos.

His memory of the past is like a broken jigsaw map that not only it not finished but also lost many its pieces. So he can’t see the full big picture and have more of holes how the plot timeline going to be played out.

And all that nothing but have to blame on his past bad habit that only read a bit of some chapter, watching a bit of some episode before turning interesting into the other stuff. And it not like a spoiler and the anime version is revealing a planning process how the mastermind turns the world into chaos. So he didn’t know how to prevent it.

The only fortunate thing is Komaeda Nagito is his past self favorite characters. That makes him recall a lot of information on how usual insane Nagito going to do in the timeline.

First, is how this fucked peaceful life with this lovely family now going to have a sudden turn by his ultimate luck. His safety going to be fine but not for the other around him.

Second, he becomes the stupidest ultimate school student who always talks about hope like an addict. In a class that has another screw loose brain with a secret psycho problem people. 

And third, is having the said world despair mastermind as an underclassman.

Wow, what a fun life...

However, if he didn’t go studying there in the first place is it going to be fine?

With Nagito luck money is the last problem that has to be concern about. 

And it not like he is some hero wannabe that wants to rescue the world.

Even it is his world now, so well...fucked it

He is going to live as he wants.

Spend all money as he pleased. 

Like he cares about the other 

Fuck the plot!

...

Nagito family just dead

His dog already died.

It is a depressing story but at least he has the money.

He turns 10 years old next week. Is it possible for a child his age to travel to other countries alone?

He wants to go for a vacation. 

Have a lot of good food.

Because after his family was gone the house is so empty. And the food that caretakers make so sucks.

Maybe he can ask the family lawyer.

Nagito luck continues upgrading itself as the time passing, when he 6 his bad luck gives him a random ball knock over his head before his good luck gives him a triple soda cans from the vending machine. 

And at his 10 years old a random bird drops him a diamond from the sky before his bike break broken a send him crashing into the wall.

...

Even between the chaos from his luck either good or bad, it becomes the ordinary life that he gets used to it when he turned 15 years old.

Many things change when humans reach the age of a teenager, like how the growth speed of a male teenager. Awaken to some hormones and despite he remembers the former(?) Nagito usual uniform which always sees in his torn green jacket and white shirt with the abstract pattern on it Himself have a different opinion about it.

Instead, his usual wear is a plain white jacket hoodie with fluffy black fur on the hood and the end of the jacket. The fabric is not too thin nor too thick and since it plain it mixes well with any t-shirt and some skinny black jeans. With his too pale to be healthy skin because of the diseases and the snow-white hair he overall looked seem like a grayscale picture. So he includes a bit more colorful in life by his bright blue sky sneakers.

Furthermore, he throws Nagito personality who always talks about hope in the black hole.

He didn’t believe in said ‘hope’ and didn’t want to act like a mad man.

So bye-bye Hope.

This world is already in chaos stage even before Junko develops her plans. And he didn’t know how it worked. And how the fucking future school of hope knows his location and sends the invitation to him...Who in Russia and just only been walked down from the airplane which flight that he never informs anybody he goes flying on.

How the fuck?

Is it like some everyone knows magic school who submits their letters by owls?

Really how?

The white letter with a bit of information about the school history and info how he becomes the chosen one by the lottery and they like to invite him under name ‘ultimate lucky student’ in class 77-B 

One of the things he acknowledged after become Nagito is that he has a very capable brain. Could call him a genius by how easy to learning stuff just by reading once or twice and it sticks in his mind. So in his free time, he read many whatever stuff that seems interesting. 

And...How this school going to discipline him 

In the word that said to help improve our ‘talents.’ 

How can someone teach to be the ultimate lucky?

It's sound crazy.

So if it comes to be one of burnable trash that gives him a warm night it provides their value. 

Good luck to Mr. or Ms. no. 2 ultimate lucky choices.

Or should it be goodbye? Whatever the going to enjoying his fortune on Hawaii beach all this summer.

He is fucking rich so why care.

The world going to be ending sooner or later, therefore let’s enjoy the beautiful scenery before it had gone.

...

Somehow he still lists as the ultimate lucky student even he didn’t give a fuck about it. And with a lot of call and email, the school headmaster and I reach the compromise that I didn’t have to stay or enroll in the class but just give a monthly report over how I’m using my lucks. 

So to have a story for the report, it becomes a habit that he will go into the famous casino in the city and used his luck for its fullest. It, not he an addict to gamble at all

Probably...

And how the card in his hand miracle turns in to the full house it isn’t like he cheated too.

His preferred place has to be a casino in Hong Kong and Vegas they have a lot of tempting drinks and fancy food.

Also, he turns 16 this year 

And that means Junko going on starting her plan soon or is it already starting he not so sure.

With more money that too much to spend on his new hobby is purchasing a house as his vacation house in various countries. 

He also remembers the couple pair who are in the same series with Komaeda nagito, the protagonist Hajime Hinata and Nanami the otaku game girl.

He genuinely wants to touch Hajime hair that looks like a combined of a ton of hair gel.

And if it is really natural, it is one of the world wonders.

...

And the world gets destroy...or not?

He received the news about Hope’s peak school suffering a crisis and suddenly closing down due to some events.

Some people starting become the remnant of despair, and the student councils have a mass murder party last week.

This series has the major events on each main character POV but neither is a show about how the world status is how it becomes except it really in chaos. And if this is going continuing at the same pace as the original timeline it still needs a lot more time to introduce the true chapter of madness.

The graduation of the first remnants of despair 77-B class.

The live show of the chosen Hope students that turn in to a killing game.

And the death of Junko the mastermind the ultimate despair as if it a true ending.

Or maybe it another route since this time one of the major characters like ‘komaeda Nagito’ isn’t in the story.

Should he visit and see with his own eyes or just bought some deserted island and make a new city on it?

That sounds fun.

...

Does it still count that he is the ultimate high school student if he already graduates in all legal ways? Or should be only ultimate lucky...umm actually it really a lame embarrassing line.

Like how 3 years old kid would choose to introduce himself.

Well then let’s go with...

“Hi~ so my name is komaeda nagito an absolutely normal lucky guy, it nice to meet you?”

This also too lames dammit!

And look what a mass of long looking healthy hairs, with a attractive face too.

Fit for being protagonist hero for ss 2 and 3

And a fucking scary silent psycho too.

What bad luck to meeting him when all in my hand is stealing well. It, not my fault for suddenly hungry at 9 pm and that the shop owner is wearing the teddy two-tone bear head running around with the mob.

What his name again...Izu kawa? Kama?

Damn

I spend time too long that I forget a lot of minor stuff.

“You are the absent student of class 77-B the high school ultimate luck. Komaeda Nagito”

“Umm...yeah?” 

“Why”

“What?” Why what hey! Just don’t use just one word with those intent eyes at me and think me going to understand.

Such a strange situation for a two teenager male standing in front of a minimart with a background screaming and destruction like an apocalypse screen.

It not like I didn’t enjoy meeting with No. 3 favorite character but I rather have a conversation at the place that more safety and less noise of someone madness laughs.

“Are you hungry, I can make a really fluffy omelet?”

With another short eye conversation with my pleasant smile, we walk back to my safe house together.

Also, I turned 17 last month, enjoy a big chocolate cake with a ton of cherries. And after a lot of thinking, I decided that I have a front-row seat for witnessing the show so I will witness things that don’t show on anime.

... It's harsh to not curious over how the hell it turns in to despair by cooking or song so here I’m in Japan at my first home and whoever home near mine but clearly out of service.

I moreover have a little hen house in the backyard garden.

I like eggs.

It delicious 

...

The protagonist san is followed.  
Therefore, as a good household, I equally make him a rice omelet the fluffy one. 

Right now we sit in on the sofa TV in front of us is showing the killing game inside the Hope peak school. And the sugar almost out again since I like to make a sweet omelet need to list in the list for next shopping.

“So...what your name?” So awkward 

Really awkward but it, not my fault for being introverted and have a social distance for a long time that I rarely have a proper talk with a sane person. Not that this man that sane

But he good enough then the group of teddy bear head that run around outside.

“Kamakura Izuru”

“Izuru-san then nice to meet you, you can call me Nagito or whatever you want”

I don’t really care for a proper name calling since it already hard to remember someone's name.

And even it delayed starting Izuru start eating the rice omelet in front of him if it too sweet his face didn’t bother to show.

...

Being a housemate with Izuru is genuinely useful

He didn’t talk much, and he can fix this house electronics and water pipe so now I can open an air conditioner.

He also a luck blocker that lately no truck landing nearby me.

Typically my schedule has a supply stock day on Monday and Friday but after Izuru came I have frequently more walk around outside.

I can’t just be sleeping in front of him during the daytime, can I?

So now we are walking to the shopping district. 

I hope it still opens after months of graduation. The remnant of despair already causes a lot of mess that life is a change toward to some world apocalypse route.

...

After undergoing a peaceful company for 2 weeks Izuru is gone.

Look like I’m too boring or he just annoying with how chatty I am. 

The killing game that monokuma live show on also close to the ending and look like it going to be a True ending choice. 

Plus, the blood color isn’t neon pink.

So it more brutal and gore stuff that Ewww...  
But if it still pinks that also eww in any way, what are we then an alien?

...

The rose is red, the violet is blue.  
Now Enoshima sisters both died.

Real Junko-chan pretty, she also possesses a charming talking talent. And even from TV she still has the same madonna look even laughing like an idiot.

School should be opening currently maybe I will go inside to gathering some information.

I have some funny ideas.

...

The future foundation is now starting. 

I hope it makes the town more peaceful then my sweet shop will be reopening again.

I also met some of the classmates again after the graduation of class 78 if not counting on some mad act it a talkable.

A bit sad that I still didn’t get to taste Teruteru-kun dish since the present one is contains a mysterious ingredient that I don’t want to have stomachache over curiosity.

Who know what inside Monokuma bun?

Human meat?

Ewww...

...

Izuru comes visiting me.

What a surprise 

Look like he decided to agree with the plan of Makoto Naegi that wants to help the 77-B class who get a turn in to remnants of despair.

Even it won't be going to be a smart move.

It is possible this time I’m going to join you too.

“Nee, can you help me Izuru-san?"

With a big grin on my face

“ It’s going to be fun, believe me, Izuru-san.”

...

Honestly...I’m bored. 

Because the first killing game already ends and almost all of my favorite restaurant is close. I have not a thing to do. 

So with a bit of help from our dear friend who has all ever known talents Izuru, here am I on a boat with destination to Jabberwock island. And with the same roommate Izuru.

I want to know what going to happen. 

With this ‘Nagito’ how different story going to be

Nee nee Izuru it going to be fun right?

Is it a chapter opening for New hope or more despair?

It's going to be fun~

...

A young man with a lean body who wears a white hoodie jacket, his clothes is like a black & white painting that the only odd one out is his blue sky shoes and his grey greenish eyes.

The eyes that look like a little innocent kid yet it also seems like an old age than his looks.

“Hey, are you alright? It seems you are finally back to your sense.”

A hand reaches out for the spiky brown hair boy who lay on the sand that just awakened.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito and you’re?”

The boy accepted the helping hand.

“I’m...Hajime Hinata nice to meet you?”

And the albino boy smiles brightly.

“Let’s have a lot of fun nee~”

...


End file.
